


LET'S TRY AGAIN

by PotatoHead



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoHead/pseuds/PotatoHead
Summary: Sicheng tried to move on after breaking up with Jaehyun but he couldn't lie to himself that actually he failed.





	LET'S TRY AGAIN

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my jaewin's heart so I wrote this after that winil fic. 
> 
> Sorry for the grammatical errors

Everything was done. There's no time left to bring anything back. It's over. Yes, it's completely over. But today ... he didn't expect at all. He's supposed to be alone in this library. Like he had always been for the past two years. He's supposed to read all the books he took from the shelves without any interruption. He's supposed to do his normal things like before. 

 

If only ....

 

If only there's no that guy who's sitting in front of him. 

 

He could've ignored him, but no .... He couldn't. It's like the time had stopped all of sudden and there's no air in this library that he had hard time to breathe.

 

"It's been long time," that guy spoke. "... Sicheng."

 

Sicheng clenched his fist under the table as he heard that guy call his name softly. He tried to maintain his poker face by focusing homself on his book. And as the response, he only gave a small nod.

 

"How are you? How have you been?"

 

Again. Sicheng tried his best to stay calm though mentally he's holding himself not to beg him to get out of the library. Much better, that guy could get out of his life too like before. 

 

"Sicheng ...."

 

"I'm good. I've been doing well," Sicheng cut off and (finally) made an eye-contact with him.

 

It was that guy who cut their eye-contact first and laughed softly. For a moment he looked away before turning his head back. "You have free time later? Maybe after your class?"

 

"I have to meet my friend to discuss something. College stuff," Sicheng answered like a robot without looking at him.

 

"After that?"

 

"I have to go to work. Got part-time job."

 

"After that?" 

 

"Need to buy my Mom some medicine and ...."

 

"Your Mom is sick?" That guy looked so worried.

 

"No, she's just-" Sicheng couldn't hold it anymore. "Can't you stop?!"

 

Sicheng was safe since the librarian wasn't there to scold him. Oh, and Sicheng was too mad to remind himself that he's still in the library. 

 

"Can't you just stop? I was good until you're here. No one wanted you to be here. No one, Jaehyun," Sicheng cried out. His voice was shaking. His chest felt so heavy all of sudden. And the guy named Jaehyun only smiled. But that already made Sicheng want to jump across the table and punch him in the face, telling him how much he hated that smile, how much he hated that sweet gaze, how much he hated that soft voice. 

 

Sicheng hated everything about him now. He hated him for breaking his heart into pieces that he couldn't even fix it anymore. It had been 2 years but the pain was still in there. In his broken heart. 

 

"You still love me."

 

"No."

 

"Don't lie to yourself, Sicheng."

 

"I'm trying to live my own life here." Sicheng took a deep breath and released it a little bit shakily because of his emotion. 

 

Jaehyun went silent in his seat, locking his gaze towards Sicheng like there's nothing he could here but him. He wanted to say that he really missed him and he was sorry for everything. He admitted the one who made everything happen and broke their relationship was him. He was stupid. He was dumb. 

 

"And I'm here trying to fix everything I've done to you." Jaehyun hesitantly pushed himself off the chair and approached Sicheng but stopped himself. "I'll wait you in front of your apartment. I'll wait for you until you come. You know me really well, right?"

 

Sicheng broke down a second after Jaehyun left. He brought both his hands to cover his face as the tears were slowly falling down. 

 

_No._ _You're not fine. You're never fine without him. You already failed continuing your own life after you broke up with him. You lost your life because in your mind, he's your life._

_You can't lie to yourself, Sicheng. He was right._

_You ... still ... love ... him._


End file.
